Voices in the Fog
by Spicetwist
Summary: Stavros Cassadine returns to claim Laura for his wife
1. Default Chapter

Chapter 1

Luke Spencer was walking along the docks.  The fog was so thick he could barely see where he was going.

He remembered the last time the fog had been this bad.  It was twenty years ago and it had been the worst time of his life.  That was the night that the Cassadines take his wife from him.

He shuddered as he remembered the pain he felt when he thought that Laura was dead.  Then smiled as he remembered how good it felt when Laura came running back into his arms at the Mayor's mansion.

He reached the corner of the building that housed Kelly's Diner and stopped to wait for Laura.  She was supposed to be meeting him here.

Luke heard a voice coming from somewhere around the corner.  It was a voice he had heard before, but he couldn't place it.  The accent was so familiar.  As he listened closer, he could tell that there were two other men talking as well.

"Is everything set Ari?" the voice said.

"Yes Sir.  Everything is going as planned," the second voice said.

"Excellent.  You're sure this is where they were meeting?"

"Yes Sir.  We had her office phone tapped.  They are meeting here at 7 pm," said the third man

"Perfect."

"7 pm?" Luke thought.  "That is the time I am supposed to meet Laura."

"I assume that I don't have to remind you both of the consequences if you fail in this task?

"Don't worry Mr. Cassadine, we won't fail you."

"Cassadine!"  Luke thought.  He now remembered where he had heard that voice before.  That was Stavros Cassadine  "Doesn't that guy ever die?" Luke said quietly to himself.

"Tonight, Laura Spencer will be by my side as I return to my island, and this time, there will be no one to help her escape," Stavros said.

"I have to warn Laura not to come," Luke thought.  As he turned to go someone came up behind him.  He felt a sharp pain in his head before everything went black.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**  
  
Laura was running late. She hoped Luke wouldn't be mad. She hurried along the docks in the fog.  
  
This weather kind of spooked her. She remembered the last time she had been in fog this thick.  
  
She still saw David Grey's face sometimes in her nightmares. She shuddered at the thought.  
  
Laura saw something moving in the fog ahead of her. A man stepped out of the fog in front of her.  
  
"Laura?" a voice said.  
  
Laura breathed a sigh of relief. "Sonny, you startled me."  
  
"What are you doing walking alone down here on a night like this?"  
  
"I'm meeting Luke for dinner at Kelly's."  
  
"Well, it's not safe for you to be walking alone in this fog. I'll walk with you."  
  
"You don't have to do that," she said.  
  
"It's no problem. I was heading that direction anyways," Sonny said offering her his arm.  
  
"Thanks," she said. She walked along beside him, but did not take his arm.  
  
They reached the side of Kelly's Diner and Laura saw Luke laying on the ground.  
  
"Luke!" she yelled running to his side.  
  
Two men stepped out of the fog and grabbed her. Sonny rushed up and started fighting the men. He punched the man holding Laura in the face hard enough that she let go of her. The second man took off.  
  
"Laura run!" he yelled.  
  
Laura started to run for the door to Kelly's, but the second man grabbed her from behind. She managed to scream once before he put a cloth over her nose and mouth. She heard Sonny call her name before blackness overtook her.  
  
Sonny ran toward Laura when he heard her scream, but the man he had punched had managed to get to his feet. He hit Sonny from behind and left him laying unconscious a few feet from Luke.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**  
  
Luke groaned and opened his eyes. He sat up and felt a sharp pain shooting through his head. He looked around trying to figure out where he was.  
  
He saw someone laying on the ground next to him. He leaned over to look and saw that it was Sonny. Luke got to his knees and moved over to Sonny. He shook him gently trying to bring him to.  
  
After a few moments, Sonny opened his eyes. As his eyes focused he saw Luke kneeling over him. He struggled to sit up. He looked around frantically.  
  
"What's wrong?" Luke asked.  
  
"Where's Laura?"  
  
Luke remembered the conversation he had overheard. He wondered how long he had been out. He figured that it had been quite a while since the fog had lifted. "She's on her way down here to meet me. We've got to stop her. The Cassadines are planning..."  
  
"Luke," Sonny interrupted. "It's too late. They've already got her. I tried to help her, but I guess they knocked me out."  
  
Luke managed to get to his feet and held out his hand to help Sonny up. Sonny accepted the help.  
  
"We've got to find her!" Luke said.  
  
"Luke calm down. I have an idea," Sonny said pulling out his cell phone. He dialed and began talking to someone. Luke could not hear what he was saying.  
  
"Luke, I just spoke to an associate of mine who works at the airport. He said the Cassadine jet took off half an hour ago."  
  
"Could he tell you where it was headed?"  
  
"It was headed for Greece. He said there was 3 men and a woman on board."  
  
"Then I'm headed for Greece. The Cassadines aren't going to take Laura from me a second time."  
  
"I'm going with you," Sonny said. "I have a score to settle with that guy that hit me," he said rubbing his head.  
  
Luke nodded. "Can I use your phone to call the airport to make reservations."  
  
"I can do better than that. We can take my jet. Let's go my car is right over there," Sonny said pointing.  
  
They ran to the car and took off for the airport.


End file.
